Eclipse of the Heart
by Grieving Chaos
Summary: If all your life you were left alone in the darkness..noone to care for you..noone to care for in return..and then you found the 'light' you were missing all along? How would you react. ( Warning: YAOI! Sora x Riku)


A/N: xD Wow...this is my very first yaoi fic guys! Pray for my sake. Anyway..I have really been wanting to do this fic for a LONG time..but I never found the extra time or inspiration I needed to even start it..but finally its all gotten here! At least I've had a while to think about it. n.n;Okay okay..on to the basics 1. THIS IS A SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI FIC, if you haven't been enlightened in these terms yet its a story based on boy x boy relationships. 2. If you flame me with crap like " OH MAI GAWD RIKU AND SORA ARNT GAY! THEYRE MINE!!", you're just wasting your time and mine so please just don't. 3. Like I said..this is my first actual try at a yaoi fic and I'm going to try to do my best on it..plus its the only yaoi pair I really really like.( xD Yay Riku and Sora. Kawaiii... 3 ) -.- Also may be some Wakka x Tidus pairings if I feel like pulling it that far or I need a good laugh. xD Well...here it goes guys. -cracks knuckles- Hope you sorta enjoy..

Title: Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter One:Dreams

Parings: Riku x Sora, Tidus x Wakka, possible Sora x Kairi?

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine..blah blah..not my haracters...whoo whoo.. I'm not rich..

_Falling.._

_Can't see..._

_Can't think..._

_Can't breath.._

_I just...can't.._

The lone figure fell through the abyss, nothing to comfort him, nothing to catch his fall, nothing but the shioluette of darkness he cascaded through. He was alone..always alone. Noone in his life besides his mother had ever cared for him..so it wasn't any big sort to the teen that he was alone in this..nothingness. Why not accept it? Why not welcome this consuming darkness? Not like he would be missed..it would only lighten the load his mother already carried upon her shoulders. his head reared backwards, his bodynow in a full plummet of a downward spiral. This is how it should be..he shouldn't be here..Closing his eyes, he willingly awaited whatever pain or grace this emitting darkness would bring to him.

No pain came though. Nothing expected of the situation came inface..and the sensation of falling had subsided to him merely floating in a peaceful state. Almost as instantly as he had made the decision to open his eyes and gaze upon the situation, was he blinded momentarily by a brilliant light that peirced through the darkness like a knife. Wincing sharply, he thrust his arm infront of his eyes for momentary relief, peering over just enough to see...something..or someone in the center of this new light. Eye fully adjusted he finally let his arm down to fully gaze at this seemingly heavenly being infront of him.

_' A.. boy..?'_

He seemed to say aloud through his thoughts. The 'boy' that he saw infront of him was an entriguing sight indeed, even for him. White wings draped around his body, his head hung with glistening brown locks to hide the features of his face, his arms folded across his chest..everything..just everything lead to Riku in his sane mind that he was dreaming..this wasn't real..and yet..he still wanted to know more.

_'Who is he..?'_

The thoughts peering through his mind seemed to have more affect upon the heavenly creature at this point, the boys head moving lightly in response tothose words before his drapped arms fell to his side as he turned to fully face the bewildered teen behind him. Riku swallowed hard the lump in his throat, not sure if he should move or speak..but his eyes kept fixated on the person. He still couldn't make out his facial features quite well, the light behind him saw to that by casting the shadow foward upon him. Riku felt himself jerk inside when the figure began to move once more. Why was he so jumpy? This person..or whatever.. hadn't given him any reason to fear. Was he really afraid anyway..?

The boy lifted his hand, seemingly looking into his palm for a few moments before his hand clentched into a fist. His head moved again, up to where if Riku could see, the boy would be staring him down right back. Then the boy did something quite unexpected..well..for Riku at least. He outstreched his hand towards him, holding it out in a manner to where it would seem he was reaching out for Riku. Riku blinked his confusion away and pondered if his own movements should enteract with his.

_' Go on..'_

Something inside him.. something in the way the boys aura was so kind and welcoming..the over dispostion of gentlyness in the boys being..all of it called for him to take the boy's movements into advances of his own. So he did, though he found actual movement in this..wherever it was to be much harder than just sitting there. The boy didn't move though..didn't faulter a bit as he stood, awaiting Riku to take hold of the hand he had offered so generously. Through gritting teeth and fustrated grumbles he fought through the darkness that held through both of the boys, his arms outstreched in a despiration to grasp the hand.

_'Almost there..'_

_'So close..'_

_'I have to make it..'_

He really was so close..he could even now feel the warmth emitting from the boys heavenly light. Even if this wasn't real..he wanted to experience it now, if it be the only time. He outstreched his arm as far as it would go..he was SO close..he barely felt the faint graze of fingertips before the awaiting and rather expcted disaster struck. The boy let out a soft cry of some sort, jerking his hand back to clentch ahold of his chest, the light around him dimming rapidly.The warmth Riku had felt immediately dispersed. The glittering wings on his back deteriorated at an alarming pace, dissolving into ash and bits of feathers before the boys head jerked back in what would seem pain..and all Riku could do was watch as this graceful creature fell back into the darkness now present once again, it quickly consuming him in its grasp.

" No!" , Riku snapped, frantically failing his arms infront of him in hopes to grab hold of anything that was left of the boy..but nothing. " No! Come back! Please! NO! NO! Wait!! NO...!"...

" NO!!" , he awoke in a jolt of energy ,his body drenched in sweat, his breath panting in and out of his rapidly beating chest.It..was a dream? All..just a dream...of course..

" Yes! You ARE going to school today! Now get your ass out of bed before I drag you out myself!", yelled the loud booming voice of his father, who had just now made his presence known to the teen. Riku blinked and looked up at his dad's scowling desposistion before the reality of his damned life kicked back into his brain, immediately regaining his 'usual' home stature.

" Alright..alright..Damn dad, you gotta do this EVERY morning?"

" Yeah well its the only way I can get any sense into that thick head of yours." , he pulled a cigarette out of the pocket in his shirt, lighting it up and taking a long drag before he spoke again. " Now I'm serious boy, if you don't go to school AGAIN today, I swear they'll be hell to pay when I get home. And I WILL find out. Your mother's already gone.." he briefly looked down at his watch before a startled look came over his features, just prooving to make him look even angrier." Now because she made me come bitch at you till you got up, I'M late. Damn it all..what a morning this is turning out to be.. " he said before hastily exiting the room.

" Nothing out of the ordinary..", Riku scoffed under his breath before running a hand back through those siver locks that just everyone seemed to love. He looked back at his door for a moment, catching the last of his " You better go to school" speech before with a light kick of his foot, he closed his door to block out the sound. " Much better.." he grinned to himself before streching his arms over his head and looking about his room in a dazed manner. " This is going to be hell today.." He knew that for a fact. He hadn't been back to school in over two weeks..not that it really mattered..but he always seemed to get alot of unwanted attention after his little 'disappearing acts' we're pulled, so they liked to say. He grumbled before walking to his closet, pulling out the first random clean outfit he came to. He tugged and pulled until everything seemed to fit in the right places before he grabbed the long jacket in the back of his closet slipping it on as well. A/N: xD i love the Unknown jackets so..yeah for a visual. A few more mindless gathering of materials and a quick bite of cold toast his mother had left on the table, he walked outside into the brisk air, making his way towards that hell of a high school.

" Fuck..fuck..fuck.." ,the aggrivated teen mumbled to himself as he hunched his way all down the halls of Destiny High A/N: Yeah..the irony..and the cheesy..but I'm not too creative..P as the glancing eyes in his direction never left his body. THIS was what he hated about school..everyone made up things..everyone assumed they knew everything to know about anyone..everyone just EVERYONE had to know everything about whatever happened exactly then..god it irritated him to no end.Then again..this was an island..not like everyone didn't already know whatever there was. Thankfully, and with his sanity intact, he reached his designated classroom, disappearing into it with no second glances to the gossiping girls and what not in the hallways.

The first person to notice Riku's presence was of course the teacher. " Riku! My my what a suprise! You've decided to grace us with your presence today!", Mrs. Katsuragi said aloud, calling a few people to glance back at the boy who claimed his usual seat in the back of the classroom.

"Heh..well you know I aim to please", he replied waving a hand in the air as if to humor her before both shot each other half smiles and went back to whatever tasks were at hand.

" So you lazy bum..", rang a familar..yet unwanted voice to draw his attention once more upward, just in time to see the skinny haired red head sit herself down on the side of the desk." What's got you motivated to being with us today?", she flipped her hair before leaning practically over the boy, awaiting a reply.

"Heh..more like who. I kinda had to come.." ,he mumbled in a quiet tone, doing his best to keep his already aggrivated emotions at bay. He never actually liked Kairi..but he could tolerate her...to a point that is. She let out one of her usual giggles in reply.

" So your parents finally pushed you, eh? Its about time. You need to be here and make something of yourself! Can't do that at home."

"Heh...sure. If you say so.", Riku wasn't really paying attention..not that he really had to though. It was just Kairi..give her a 'yeah' or a 'well..I don't know' and you could have hours and hours of conversation there.

A few moments later the final bell rang for class, all the students remaining in the halls joined in to fill what was left of the empty seats up, Kairi waving briefly, flashing one of her cheesy grins before going to her seat as well. Riku breathed a sigh of relief before hitting his head against the desk, a loud THUMP causing a few of the girls around him to giggle and whisper amongst themselves.

" Alright alright everyone..settle down please. Lets go ahead and get started today..we have alot to do.", Mrs. Katsuragi said with a chipper tone. She grabbed her planning book behind her fanning through it to a few of the marked pages and spoke aloud again, " If you would everyone..please turn in your textbooks to page 158 and 159..today we'll start off with American History.."

Yep. This is about the part where Riku tones out.He opened his book alright..but that was about all he did. Reaching down into the small bookbag he had managed to bring, he pulled out a set of headphones and an MP3 player Welcome to technology!, sticking them on to drown out the 'blah blah blah' in the room.

It was about halfway through the class and 3/4ths into the third or fourth doodle on Riku's paper that he glanced up to halfway pay attention. The lesson that she had been teaching wasn't going on, instead she was at the doorway, very softly commencing with the principal and the school intendant about something that had to be important..god forbid the last thing they do is interrupt the 'learning process'. The teacher finally turnred back to the class, a warm smile on her face as she slapped her hands together almost seemingly in approval of something before speaking up. Riku actually took off one headphone to listen.

" Class today we've got a new student joining us all the way from the Shouben Islands!"

_'That isn't that far.. only 20 or 30 miles away..'_

" Everyone.. I want you to treat our new student with the utmost respect and kindness, just the same as you'd show me, your friends, or your parents even.", she looked back to the doorway, that warm smile still playing her features well. " Come on..its okay. Don't be so shy." The boy slowly started to advance, hesitantly surely enough though."Everyone.. this is Sora. He will be in our classroom from now on."

Upon this boys grand entrance in the class, boys snickered, girls giggled, but all Riku could do was..stare.

A/N: ;; I'm so so sorry that was so bad.. I know it was. Please don't hurt me! Maybe the next chapter will be okay.. Well anyway.. please tell me what you think..even if it sucked...-sniff-

-Tiffany(MorbidDreams)


End file.
